the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Prank-eddon
Prank-eddon the second episode of the loud house (Aware Universe) and the second episode of season 1. Plot After another one of her "April Fools Day" Prank, Luan gets a taste of her own medicine when she is a target of unexpected pranks. Summary The episode begin at the loud house, late at night where the Loud Siblings have become the victim of yet another one of Luan's April Fools Day Pranks. They called out a meeting to come up with another fool-proof plans within the year to stop Luan. Lola ( who's in a full body cast due to one of Luan's Pranks) tries to say something but is unable to due her jaw covered in a cast. Just then Luan arrived and talked about how this pranks was much better then her last ones and can't wait how to top this one. Linclon then wished that just once Luan would get Taste of own medicine. The next day as Luan got up and get out of bed, she placed her feet into her bunny slippers, only to discover that somebody has put whipped cream in them. She then turn towards Luna and sarcastically congratulate her into pranking her back, But Luna had no idea. Then Luan open the door to get out, a pie appeared out of nowhere and it does in the face. She then turn towards Luna again, who told her she did not do it. We then cut to the bathroom where it was Luan turn, but as she open the door, another pie is thrown at her face. She then told the siblings that she get it, this is a bit of a Payback for what she did to them yesterday but the siblings had no idea what going on. The Nexium change to Royal Wood high school where as Luan opened her locker, another pie to the face hit her and wondered how did the siblings know her locker combination. Just then Luan meet up with one of her friend, who gave her high five but as soon as their hands touched, Luan get shocked and wonder if her friend is wearing a joy buzzer but her friend said she isn't wearing one. Later in class as a teacher told the class to take out a sheet of paper and a #2 pencil to take notes, But when Luan reached into her bookbag, a loud snap is heard and it was revealed to be a mouse trap in her hand. Her Teacher then wondered why would she having a dangerous item like that but she tries to explain that has siblings pulled this prank but her teacher didn't want to hear it and told her to gobto the principal's office after class. As Luan went to the principal office, she told her that bringing in dangerous items such as a mousetrap is prohibited that Luan claims she didn't put the mousetrap there as she believes it's one of her siblings who Wants Revenge on her for pranking them yesterday on April Fool's Day. The principal then called Luna, Leni and Lori to her office and wanted them to tell her which one of them put a mousetrap in Luan's bookbag. As the sisters tries to explain that none of them did it, she then gave a test; if all three of them put their hand in the bookbag and no mousetrap comes out then no one will get punished. So Luna, Lori and Leni all put their hands in the book bag and nothing happened. After emptying out all of Luan's stuff, The principal asked her to put her hand in the book bag again and just like before a mousetrap appeared out of nowhere. The principal then confiscated Luann's buffet and gave her another one, an old one from 1975, but as Luan tries to put her stuff back into the bookbag, another mouse trap is found once again and head Luan's hands. Frustrated the principal told Luan that until further notice she had forbidden to bring any book bag until this matter is resolved. As Luan and the other left the principal office, Luan look angry at the sisters as she couldn't believe what they did to her, but as they try to tell her she didn't listen to them and instead went to her next class. The scene change to the loud siblings (minus Lola who is in her room due to being a body cast and not going to school for a while) all returning home, as Luan was about to open the door, she gave a Sly look as you know that if she opens the door a pie will hit her, so instead she opened the door but let the siblings inside and nope I came out, then Luan open the door and a pie hit her in the face. Luan then told the siblings to knock it off as it is not funny, but Lincoln told Luan they don't know what she's talking about. Luan said that these kind of pranks are only good on April 1st and today is April 2nd so they are not funny. Luan then sat on the couch, only flick to make a whoopie cushion-like sound. Lori then said they couldn't have done it because they were at school, Luan didn't believe her and told her if she's telling the truth then she has to sit on the couch. As Lori sat on the couch, no whoopee cushion sound is heard. Then as Luan walked into the kitchen to drink a can of soda, he opened the refrigerator and another pie hit her in the face. I think she wiped off the cream, she opened the soda, only for it to Splash upon her face. Fed up with this decided to go back to her room and stay there until they already to apologize. Later that night as the family (minus Lola) is about to eat dinner, Lynn sr. called out Luan for dinner but Luan refused as she does not want to be in the same room as the one who are pranking her. Rita then ask what she talking about and Lincoln told that Luan thinks that someone is pranking her for payback for what you did yesterday. As the parents are a bit angry at the children, they explained that they couldn't have done it, as they don't have that kind of pranking in them. Later as the siblings are planing to watch the dream boat but Luan refuse to to come downstairs until they apologize for the pranks, But Lisa explain that they had nothing to do with it and Luan shut the door hard, indicating she refused to talk to them. Then in a short montage, Luan it constantly hit with unexpected pranks such as when she use the remote to turn on the TV, it shocked her, and when she attempted to take a shower only to learn that there's no hot water, sitting down on a chair only for a whoopee cushion to appear and etc. Later that night as the family is having TV night, Luan appeared with suitcases as she revealed that she leaving the show due to the barrage pranks given to her the past few days. Rita then told Luan she can't leave the show because without her it'll be an even out of children and that wouldn't be fun to watch. Lynn sr. then ask the children who was the culprit the kids still don't know who pranked Luan. As Luan prepared to eggs out of the door, a cloaked figure appeared out of nowhere stopping the Luan. As the family screams upon seeing him, Lynn sr. Attempted to call the police only for the cloak figure to freeze him in time. As Rita ask the figure who is he, Lola tries to explain but it's unable to do to her job covered in bandages. The cloakex figure then snapped his fingers and healed Lola's jaw, enabling her to talk again as Lola revealed that the cloaked figure is named hater keeper; the guardian of the fandom. He revealed that he was the one who caused all the pranks on Luan. Lisa then asked hater keeper how did he do it. Hater Keeper then revealed that the night after Luan pranks, while everybody went to sleep Hater Keeper use his ability to turn Luan into a prank magnet. Meaning anything she does will turn into a prank such as opening the door and a pie will hit her in the face, or put her hand anywhere and a mousetrap will appear, or sitting down and a whoopee cushion sound will appear. When Luan ask why he did it he explained that he wanted to teach her lesson about all the pranks she did on April Fools but he didn't want Luann to leave the show. As Luan apologize to her family for falsely accusing them, she still told them that she already ripped up her contract and was offer a spot on a comedy show, which she accepted. Just as she was about to leave Hater revealed that he can use his powers to restore the timeline. Lincoln then asked him to do it, and with one powerful clap reverse time back to the night of April 1st. As the loud siblings return back Lori and Leni's room where they had the meeting first, Luan approach them and apologize for her pranks and to show a sign of peace she promised that next year she will never pull a prank on them as she knows how it feels like getting prank like she did to them every year. As The Sibling accepted her peace offering The Sibling learned they have to get ready for bed as tomorrow is April 2nd again. Category:The Loud House (Aware Universe) series Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Spin-off episodes